The mobile game is an electronic game service that a user operates on a mobile touch-screen terminal, e.g., a platform such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, via a mobile communication network, which comprises a chess and card game, a role-playing game, a strategy game, an action game, etc. At present, the shooting game, as one of the action games, typically uses the following solution to implement aiming and shooting by means of a virtual camera: a double-joystick operation solution that is used by both the mainstream FPS (e.g., the Modern Warfare series) and TPS (e.g., the Frontline Commando series) on a mobile touch-screen terminal at present. Such a solution is to simulate two joysticks on a touch screen, the left joystick controlling the movement of a target and the right joystick controlling a lens of the virtual camera to aim and shoot. This solution seems reasonable, but actually is not ergonomic:
firstly, the right joystick is used to replace mouse operation, meaning that a series of complex, fine and fast operations that can only be completed with the entire arm previously are required to be completed entirely by the right thumb, which will bring great difficulties to the player during steering and aiming and cause the result to be riddled with errors; and
secondly, a virtual joystick cannot provide feedback to a hand of the player like a real joystick or a mouse, and thus the user needs to perform observation and calibration with his/her own eyes for any operation, which further increase the difficulty of the operation.
The above two points may increase user experience frustration during the game and decrease the overall perception, so that the FPS and the TPS on the mobile touch-screen apparatus has narrow audience and is difficult to develop, and thus is far from the market effect that should be obtained.